love in the air
by alishka hiragi
Summary: it is the story mainly focused on love life of 2 couple yato and heyori and kazuma and veena


Hii guys this is my first story on this anima so please go easy on me… and one more thing review keeps me going and please forgive my spelling mistake I am working on it

WAS IT LIKE THAT

He was walking through the street without yukina

I wonder is it really true is tenji right am I the reason because of which heyori is half immortal and keeps leaving her body!

But she is happy at least I guess he thought he saw heyori with her friends and she looked happy at least she was smiling he decided to fallow and listen to their conversation

Stop it yukari ! ( sorry guys I don't know her friends name so I made one forgive me ) there is nothing like that ! tell her heyori

aa.. heyori ! hey wats up with you lately

it's nothing I was just thinking !

thinking what ? nanase asked ( sorry again )

( ofcorse its way too obvious she was thinking about him about yato but she will never revel that to anyone except herself)

Yukari stopped walking and so did nanase ayano went on when she realised they were not beside her she turned around and asked

What's wrong guys why did you both stop walking yato at once hide behind the tree he was able to hear now what they were talking

They looked at each other ( nanase and yukari looked at each other ) and said

"we know"

Know what ? you guys are freeking me out !

What is it yato sure was curious to know and so was heyori

"kiss" again both of them said in union

Heyori didn't get at first than she remembered that night and she regretted that mistake

Stop it guys ! heyori said becoming serious but could not stop blushing

Come one heyori we both know you enjoyed it !

Don't tell lies we are your friends you know !

What ! did she really do that when I was gone why ?

wait a minute why does it matter to me anyway she is a girl after all and pretty to who wouldn't do that he hated the thought someone kissing her when the image flew in his mind and for some reason he was hurt he didn't know but he was

he was about to leave when he heard someone calling heyori he turned around to see a very handsome boy he had brown hair and red eyes he is so cool that's was yato thought

hey guys wait up fujasaki said breathing harder as he ran like almost all the way from school to street heyori remembered what happened in capypara island and made a move to leave only to be caught up by her hand she turned around it was fujasaki

heyori please listen to me ! fujasaki said as she pulled her hand from his grip

so he is the guy no wonder she fell for him he was gorgeous better than him wait a second why was he comparing himself by him

we should probably leave yukari said and they both vanished ( ran fast as they could which appeared as if they were vanished)

heyori I wanted to talk to you about that night what happened !

he flew away he didn't knew why but his mind said to do so and he did he just wanted to get far away from them from her why he didn't had an answer he just wanted to seeing her with someone it aced him

….

let me explain ! fujasaki said with a pleading look in his eyes

wait a second I know that smell .. heyori said in her mind

please! After hearing these word she snapped back to reality

she felt sorry for him ( after all it was heyori) its ok lighten up will yaa anyway now it is in the past so just forget it and gave one of heyori smile and at once fujasaki eyes lit up

oh heyori thank you it means we will be friends right ? ( he said right by lowering his tone

anyway gotta go see you tomorrow in class ! bye !

with this she left and with a smile on her face

glad that's its over anyway I did pull up in an instant before our lips touched (little it touched alright )

now were is that jerk … I am positive that I smelled him

…..

So I was wrong she was in love with him anyway and I am sure that she regrets knowing me but I don't think she will ever say me that ( that's what you think you idiot) I should listen to tenjii

But I don't care he said for the hundredth time to himself ..

He went to kafkus house and to his and yukina's room

Hey where did you go yato?

yukina asked he was studying or writing something ( he was doing both)

it's nothing that you should be worried off ! he replied

yukina was like almost shock did he just answered me maturely that was not yato he knew ( really he was like child but now for some reason)something was wrong

yato are you all right ? yukina asked with a worried look in his face

for the hundredth time yes I am ! yato said and please keep quiet for a moment

now he was sure something was definitely up !and he was about to ask when yato pulled out an old book and started to read it he was completely inside in it

now that's strange he never reads

but I think everything is fine I think someone must have insulted him and concluded himself and started to do his work again

how was it guys please give me a feedback so that I can continue my story and one more thing I my story yato and heyori and kazuma and vesuman are supposed to be together so guys next might be the other pair or I might continue this one forgive my spelling and grammar mistake …

chapter two

TAKING DIFFERENT PATHWAY ( not sure )(may be next other pair will be )

[ vote matters]


End file.
